


Ryan's House, Las Vegas, Nevada April 2008

by Tynemousie



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has the perfect idea for Gerard's birthday, and gets a little help from an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's House, Las Vegas, Nevada April 2008

"Fuck."

That was the only word that Ryan could manage when Brendon Urie burst into his bathroom and saw him with his hand around his cock, sticky with cum, and the tools to make a home made dildo on the counter.

Ryan wondered for a split second how in the world he ended up in this situation. Oh yeah, _that's_ how......

 

It had taken a day for Ryan to come down from the high of the past twenty four hours with Gerard. 

Gerard Way.

Even the thought of his name sent a little shiver down Ryan's spine. Hooking up with Gerard was supposed to have been a bit of simple fun. Except Ryan had gone and done the unthinkable. He'd gone and fallen for the raven haired, older man. He'd fallen hard and fast.

Ryan had wondered just what Gerard had made of the whole thing, it's not like it was just about sex, although holy fuck, that had been amazing. It had been the whole thing, the talking, the making breakfast, that beautiful charcoal sketch Gerard had done of him, the feel of being held in Gerard's arms.

Gerard had been gone less than four hours when Ryan decided he needed to see him again as soon as possible. He grabbed his laptop and pulled up the tour dates for My Chemical Romance, trying to work out when would be the best chance to catch him. He'd been gone less than five hours when Ryan realised he'd missed most of Gerard's gig for absolutely no reason at all. Because the homemade skittles ice cream he'd travelled half a day to get especially for Gerard was still sat in the freezer. It had taken Ryan weeks to source it. Damn. Maybe it would keep until he could give it to him later. Ryan had gotten lost in completely unwholesome thoughts for hours after that.

It turned out that in actuality the best time to go surprise him with a visit was his birthday. There was a gap in their tour schedule after their gig in Portland. So that solved that problem. Ryan could get there easily enough, and getting a hotel room would be no problem. That only left one thing. A birthday present. Ryan had no idea what to get Gerard, he just knew he wanted it to be something special. 

Then one night Ryan couldn't sleep, so to pass the time he decided to watch TV. He'd ended up laid out on the couch with a beer and watching a B horror movie. It was some crazy film about a monster that looked like a guy in a gorilla suit with a diving helmet for a head. He'd fallen asleep before the end, which was just as well as it was a terrible film. 

Ryan woke up feeling a little fuzzy around the edges and it took him a little while to wake up enough to check the time. 4:17 was the time according to his watch. Rolling back onto his side he saw that the film had turned into late night infomercials. He was about to switch the TV off when a new product was introduced. Ryan's mouth dropped open and it was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. It was perfect!

The woman on the infomercial was talking enthusiastically about the package in her hand. Quickly picking up his laptop from the coffee table, he googled the description and found that it was readily available in stores. Granted a certain _type_ of store, but he should be able to go get one the next day. Relieved that he'd managed to find the perfect gift for Gerard's birthday, Ryan headed off to bed, setting his alarm early so he could head out shopping.

The next day, Ryan pretty much bounced all the way to the store, purchased the present and then bounced all the way home. Opening the packaging, Ryan studied the instructions carefully. It didn't sound too hard. He giggled at the thought because that was the one thing he needed to be. Hard. After all, how else was he supposed to make a mould of his cock?

Ryan re-read the handy hints section of the instructions it suggested that the longer you kept the mould on, the better. Well if that was the case, Ryan knew from experience that a second hard on lasts longer than the first. So with that thought in mind, he had gone to the bathroom and set out everything he needed and double checked it was all ready. Now all he needed was something to think about. Like that was a difficult thing to decide on. 

He grabbed his laptop and set it up on the counter so he could see it from where he was standing. Opening up a tab in the browser he kept open for easy access, he pushed his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off. Ryan smiled when he saw the gif of Gerard sliding his hand down into his jeans whilst on stage. The combination of the memories from a few days ago and the picture on screen was all it took for Ryan to feel an all too familiar feeling in his cock, and he started to stroke himself with long languid movements. 

It wasn't long before Ryan's hand was moving faster and harder over his erection, the first beads of precum making him slick. Ryan's mind wandered to how sexy Gerard would look fucking himself with a likeness of his cock. When an even filthier thought crossed his mind, the image in his head was enough to send him to the edge, moaning Gerard's name as he felt himself start to come undone.

A split second before he lost himself to bliss Ryan realised that his laptop was right in the way and he made a desperate attempt to move it as he started to come. As he pushed it across the counter, it slipped and fell to the floor making a loud crashing noise, but Ryan was too lost to his high to even care. "Holy fucking shit!," were the only words to leave Ryan as he leant forward to steady himself as he came hard.

What Ryan hadn't known was that Brendon had used the key Ryan had given him when he first bought the house as a spare to let himself in. Brendon had made his way to the top of the stairs before he heard Ryan moan. He'd followed the sound through to Ryan's bedroom, and had just walked through the door when he heard a crash and Ryan swearing. 

Concerned that Ryan had hurt himself, Brendon burst through the bathroom door, only to be confronted by the scene of Ryan stood resting against the counter, his cock in his hand, sticky with cum. His eyes were wide and it took a couple of seconds for Brendon to register that there was a home made dildo kit on the countertop. "WHAT THE FUCK RYAN?!" Brendon couldn't manage any other response at that point.

Unable to muster further exclamation, and realising that in actuality, walking in on Ryan masturbating was hot as hell, Brendon turned and ran out of the bathroom.....

 

So that was how Ryan had found himself in this rather compromising position. Ryan heard Brendon's footsteps slow on the stairs and was surprised by the absence of the front door opening and closing. Ryan realised he probably had some explaining to do. Admittedly Ryan had no idea exactly _how_ he would explain it, but he persuaded himself he could do with a little creativity. He quickly cleaned himself up before pulling on his jeans and heading downstairs. Ryan checked the living room, and finding a distinct lack of Brendon, he went and tentatively stuck his head around the door to the kitchen. 

Brendon was sat at the counter, drinking a bottle of beer he'd helped himself to from the refrigerator. Mostly to calm himself down from the sight he'd just witnessed, but partly because he was trying to pluck up some courage. Brendon had no idea what to even think about what he'd walked in on, but he was damned sure it had him half hard and wanting in on it. Whatever the fuck _it_ actually was. 

He was aware of footsteps behind him on the linoleum floor, but Brendon didn't seem to be able to turn around. Ryan appeared in the corner of his vision as he moved to sit on the seat opposite him. Brendon looked up from his beer, fidgeting with the bottle neck. "So that was interesting...." Brendon's voice trailed off, uncertain as to what else to say.

Ryan ran his hand through his hair, trying not to look away from Brendon. "Yeah," he was struggling to find a believable excuse, "that wasn't exactly something I wanted anyone to see. Kind of embarrassing really." Well no shit Sherlock. Jeeze Ryan, think of something! He was rapidly beginning to realise he wasn't going to be able to make up an excuse. Then it dawned on him. _Frank Iero_. Ryan knew he had a reputation for being a sexed up little shit. Perfect.

"Look, Bren. I'd really appreciate it if you could keep this quiet. I was stupid enough to take a bet with Frank. Then I went and lost said bet. I swear he fucking cheated, okay? Upshot is, I have to make a dildo using my cock as the model. But shit happens and if I back out I will _never_ get to live it down." Ryan realised he had started to ramble, but maybe that actually made it sound believable. He watched Brendon carefully for a response.

It took a while for Brendon's brain to process everything he'd just heard. He was, more than anything, wondering if the bet had something to do with the event he'd witnessed after the My Chemical Romance gig, the image of Gerard Way sucking off Ryan had pretty much been burned into his brain after seeing that. 

Brendon knew subtly wasn't his greatest quality but he at least had the decency not to ask. Instead, he eyed up Ryan carefully and finished his beer before making the proposal he'd had running through his brain this entire time. "Ryan, seriously? What the hell kind of penalty is that? You know what? Never mind. I so don't need to know." Brendon started picking the label off the bottle in his hand. "But you know, that shit looked pretty hands on and tricky. I could always help, if you wanted?" 

He wasn't entirely sure that Ryan would take him up on the offer, but he figured it was worth a try. As far as Brendon was concerned, any excuse to look at Ryan naked and hard was a good excuse. After all, if he was happy to let Getard Way suck his cock like that, Brendon figured Ryan might finally let him do the same.

For a brief moment Ryan looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, his eyes widening when he realised what Brendon had just said. He ran his hand through his hair as he answered. "Ummm....you're actually serious aren't you?" Ryan watched Brendon with an air of curiosity. "Because if you are, then yeah, it'd be kind of weird, but _definitely_ helpful. I mean, shit, how are you supposed to keep yourself in place and ready when you're concentrating on staying hard and......" Ryan trailed off when he realised Brendon was staring at him with his mouth open. 

It took a while for Brendon to realise Ryan had stopped talking, let alone that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly shut his mouth and grinned. "Yep, seriously. In fact, we should really get a move on if you want to make good use of the second is better rule." Brendon pushed his chair back and grabbed Ryan's arm, pulling him around the table and practically dragging Ryan up the stairs to his bathroom. 

Ryan noticed half way up to his room that he was grinning like an idiot. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting Gerard the perfect present, or maybe it was the fact that Brendon seemed incredibly keen to see him naked without him having to put up with the usual Brendon annoyance. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt in his gut with that particular thought. Ryan wasn't sure how he'd feel if he found out Gerard had done this with one of his band mates, but then again it wasn't exactly like they were exclusive or official or anything. Even if Ryan kind of wished they were. _And_ more to the point, when Ryan had seen Gerard with Frank on stage it was hot. Like unbelievably sexy hot. So this was okay. At least it felt like it was.

Before Ryan knew it he was back in his bathroom, Brendon looking at him expectantly. Oh shit, right, nakedness. Well almost nakedness. Ryan smiled lopsidedly at Brendon. "Bren? You should probably read the instructions for this, they're on the counter. If you could mix the powder up for the mould while I, you know, get ready? That'd be cool." Ryan suddenly felt a little self conscious. This wasn't exactly the first time Brendon would have seen him naked, but this wasn't exactly a normal state of affairs either. Normally Ryan would be telling Brendon, not asking. But perhaps Ryan was missing the point here. It's not like they'd ever been in a situation like this.

So Brendon knew he probably looked like the Cheshire Cat when he turned around to find out how the hell to make the mould. In all honesty he didn't even care if Ryan noticed. Brendon couldn't resist glancing into the mirror in front of him to sneak a look at Ryan undressing. I mean how was he supposed to resist that? His lead guitarist was hotter than hell on a summers day. He gave the instructions a quick once over before starting to mix the powder with water. 

So he wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was doing because Ryan now had his jeans and boxers off and Brendon's gaze was fixed firmly on the mirror since it afforded him a very distracting view of Ryan's perfect ass. Judging by the movement of Ryan's shoulder, he was also jacking off. Fuck he looked good, although Brendon would have much preferred Ryan to be facing him, although really, if Brendon had a choice, he'd have much rather been the one getting Ryan hard. The thought had Brendon's stomach doing weird somersaults. He dragged his attention back to the mixture, pouring the finished product into the mould. He turned back to Ryan before clearing his throat. "You ready Ry?"

Ryan had been completely lost to thoughts of what he was going to do to Gerard the next time he saw him to notice Brendon talking to him. The feel of his own hand on his cock felt so good. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around that Ryan remembered exactly why he was stood half naked and hard in his bathroom. He came face to face with Brendon, whose gaze was definitely _not_ on Ryan's face. "So yeah....Bren...Bren? _Bren_! C'mon, seriously....can you stop with the staring?" Ryan had no idea why that bothered him. It never had before. He mentally shrugged the thought off, reminding himself this was not a normal situation for either of them.

Brendon shook his head as if coming round from a day dream before looking back up at Ryan, a sheepish look on his face. He knelt down in front of Ryan and held out the mould expectantly. "What? Ohhhh. Right yeah, so it says we have to wait until the mix hardens and then you can remove yourself. Then melt the latex, pour it in and hey presto! You have your dildo!" Brendon sounded ridiculously cheerful and excited. Not that he cared of course, he was enjoying this. How could he not? He was knelt with Ryan Ross' 'holyshithowfuckinglongIsoneedthatinme' cock practically in his face and he hadn't even had to annoy the shit out of half the band first. Brendon struggled to put down an idea that was rapidly forming in his brain, pushing it to one side for later. "Ready?" Brendon grinned up at Ryan.

There was a look of confusion on Ryan's face when he met Brendon's eyes with his own. This wasn't exactly the first time that Brendon had seen his cock, after all, sometimes the prospect of doing just that was the only thing that could make Brendon behave. Ryan had absolutely no idea why Brendon was finding it so hard not to stare at his erection. He gave up trying to figure it out and opted instead for carefully pushing his cock into the mould, screwing up his face a little at the weird cold and slightly slimy feel of the wet plaster mix. "This is gross, like ewwww....weird and not at all fun. Bren, remind me never to take a bet with Frank ever again!"

He had to stifle a giggle when he saw the look on Ryan's face, and turned his attention to how good Ryan's cock looked disappearing into the mould. Brendon's mind wandered to just how good Ryan's cock looked going into a whole load of other places. At this point it was highly possible that Brendon was moaning or drooling or both. Forcing himself back to reality again, he looked back up at Ryan. "So are you actually going to tell me what you actually put this stupid bet on in the first place. I mean from what I've heard about Frank Iero it was probably something kinky as fuck."

Ryan could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, not because he was stood in his bathroom with his cock in plaster which was being held by the singer of his band. It was more that he really wasn't the best liar in the world and he was starting to wonder if Brendon had figured this whole thing out. "Honestly, Bren, it was really mundane. Probably why I'm now stuck doing this crazy shit." Ryan gesticulated wildly with his free hand. "Has it set yet? It's kind of hard thinking sexy thoughts with you distracting me with words."

Brendon tested the plaster with his finger and finding it set he gently squeezed the container. He glanced back up to Ryan with a smirk and a sparkle in his eye. "Yep, you're done. You can pull out any time you like, or when you can I guess."

In all honesty, Ryan couldn't wait to get out of the plaster. Now that it was dry it felt even more unpleasant. Thankfully the whole experience and the distraction of Brendon had lessened his arousal just enough for him to pull out. Ryan closed his eyes in relief as he gently pulled his half hard cock from the mould. 

Seeing Ryan close his eyes, Brendon let a wicked smile cross his face. He quietly placed the mould down on the tiled floor before scooting forward and wrapping his lips around Ryan's cock before he could notice what Brendon was up to.

Ryan suddenly felt something warm and wet on his cock. Looking down to find out what it was, he practically fell over backwards at the sight before him. 

"HolyfuckingshitwhatthehellBRENDON!?"

Brendon looked up at Ryan through his eyelashes, wrapping a hand around the base of Ryan's cock as he did so. He wasn't exactly in a position to answer because his mouth was otherwise occupied, so Brendon settled for simply taking Ryan further into his mouth and starting to suck in earnest. Brendon knew he really shouldn't be doing this, not without permission from Ryan, but screw that. Brendon didn't see why he couldn't try taking the lead for once.

Unable to stop a moan from escaping him, Ryan grasped the counter to steady himself. His mind was racing. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, this was all kinds of wrong but _fuck_ it felt so good. Brendon's hot wet mouth on his cock was something Ryan had always enjoyed. He thought about it a lot too, especially on tour when they were on stage, Brendon rubbing up against him as the sang. He had definitely _not_ thought about it like this. Ryan's train of thought stopped when he felt Brendon's tongue swirl over the head of his cock. His hand automatically went to Brendon's hair, his fingers tangling into his soft brown locks. "Jesus, Bren. Fuuuuuck, so good."

Right now Brendon could have crowed from the rooftops. He had Ryan Ross moaning, and he didn't have to ask for it. Except he couldn't help thinking about what he'd witnessed the other night after the My Chemical Romance gig. The image of Gerard sucking off Ryan was definitely burned into his brain, along with the sound of Ryan begging. Brendon really wanted to hear Ryan begging for it, begging for _him_. He flattened his tongue along the base of Ryan's cock as he moved his head at a steady pace, occasionally dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Brendon couldn't help groaning as he tasted the first drops of precum.

The vibrations from Brendon's groan sent a wave of pleasure through Ryan, his breath hitching when he felt the bitter sweet sensation of teeth on skin. "Brendon....please....wanna fuck your mouth. Let me. Pleeeease?" Ryan was well aware he was begging, but Brendon looked so good on his knees, and as much as Ryan knew he shouldn't be asking, it was almost as if now he should. Ryan hoped this wasn't some crazy side effect that Gerard was having on him. The last thing he needed was for the careful balance of the band to be broken.

Brendon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sucked hard as he pulled off Ryan's cock, the soft pop echoing in the room. He started to move his hand slowly, running his thumb over the head of Ryan's cock as he spoke. "Yes. Like you have to ask. Fucking use me, Ry. Want to taste you so bad." Brendon was taking a risk by using Ryan's name, but he figured today was clearly a day for being bold.

That was all Ryan needed to hear. He fisted his hand in Brendon's hair and let him get comfortable before guiding his cock back into Brendon's mouth. He watched with a hungry look in his eye as Brendon hollowed his cheeks around his length. "You look so pretty there Bren, so fuckable." Ryan let a smirk creep onto his lips as he began thrusting into Brendon's mouth, trying not to push too far in and make Brendon gag. He felt so much more comfortable falling back into his usual role.

So Brendon Urie was beginning to think he'd died and gone to heaven. He moaned loudly as he felt Ryan's thrusts increase in speed. Brendon relaxed his throat to accommodate Ryan's length. Fuck he was long, and he tasted so good. He would have been more than happy to stay like this forever. Brendon could feel Ryan's grip tighten in his hair, moaning again at the sweet mix of pain and pleasure it created. He wanted to jack off while Ryan fucked his mouth. He was about to unfasten his jeans and do just that when he felt the unmistakeable feeling of hot liquid in his mouth and throat, swallowing as Ryan came moaning his name.

" _Brendon_ " Ryan's voice broke into a strangled moan as he came, holding Brendon in place with his hand as he swallowed. His thighs were shaking from his high and Ryan took a step back, untangling his fingers from Brendon's hair. He hunched over the sink, trying to get his breath back. "Shit, Bren. That was...yeah.." It was official, Ryan's brain had turned to mush.

He could help notice how good Ryan looked slumped over the sink, his pale skin looking beautiful against the black counter top. Before he could stop himself, Brendon was stepping out of his jeans and boxers which had miraculously appeared around his ankles. He slid up behind Ryan, pressing his straining cock to the oh so seductive line between the cheeks of Ryan's ass. Brendon could feel Ryan's muscles suddenly tense under him as he leant forward and whispered in his ear, more a statement than a question. "My turn."

Ryan practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Brendon flush against his back. He was about to ask what Brendon meant by that when he felt Brendon step to the side, a slick finger suddenly pressing against his entrance. So this is new, and definitely not what he would have ever expected of the guy he'd shared almost everything with in the last couple of years, let alone his sub. Ryan inhaled sharply as Brendon pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Ryan's reaction to the sudden intrusion in the mirror. And Brendon had thought Ryan looked good normally. Right now he looked so perfect, skin still flush from his earlier high. Brendon's smile was positively wicked when he felt Ryan push back onto his finger. Starting to work him slowly, Brendon added a second finger once Ryan had relaxed around the first. He was rewarded by a whine from Ryan when he found his sweet spot, brushing against it lightly for good measure.

Ryan's grip on the sink tightened as he felt Brendon's fingers teasing him. "Ahhhh, fuck Bren." Ryan couldn't help himself. He figured he should be freaked out by this whole experience. After all Brendon hadn't exactly provided him with the option to say no here. Ryan felt his cock twitch at the thought. _Oh_. Ryan didn't really have a chance to explore that particular self revelation because Brendon pushed a third finger into him causing Ryan to buck his hips.

Brendon was transfixed by the mirror now, unable to take his eyes off Ryan's reflection. He looked good. _They_ looked good. Brendon really didn't want to start down that train of thought right now, so he leant forward and kissed Ryan's neck, trailing down and along his shoulder. Brendon nipped at Ryan's skin through his shirt before speaking in a low, husky tone. "You look so good there, Ry. Practically begging for it." Brendon slowly dragged his fingers from Ryan and bent down to grab his jeans, quickly finding his back pocket and taking out a condom. 

A whine issued from Ryan at the loss of Brendon's touch. Brendon was right. He /was/ almost begging, and if it wasn't for the thoughts of Gerard running through his head, Ryan would be begging. Ryan wanted this, wanted Brendon. He'd always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by his vocalist. Didn't everyone wonder that? Ryan could hear Brendon rifling through his jeans. Should he? Every fibre of his being was saying yes, except a little hint in the bottom of his stomach. It wasn't as if he and Gerard were serious, well maybe Ryan _was_ serious about Gerard, but they weren't exclusive. They weren't really anything yet, not really. Ryan felt like he wanted it to be something. 

His train of thought was derailed when he heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. Ryan glanced up to watch the reflection of Brendon in the mirror. He gasped audibly when he saw Brendon roll the rubber over his straining cock. Ryan realised he was holding his breath as he watched Brendon rip open a sachet of lube from his pocket and applied it liberally. 

Brendon couldn't help but notice Ryan was watching him in the mirror. He'd been surprised Ryan had been so quiet, somehow he'd expected Ryan to be just as vocal being fucked as he was when he was fucking. Brendon let a smile play on his lips as his gaze met Ryan's in the mirror and Ryan looked away, embarrassed by being caught. Brendon finished coating his cock and stepped behind Ryan once more as he pulled off his t-shirt. His hands went to Ryan's hips, fingers playing with the hem of Ryan's top. "I want you naked for this Ry. I want to see all of you as I fuck you in front of the mirror." Brendon tugged Ryan's top over his head and tossed it to the floor, wrapping his arms around Ryan's chest, hands exploring his contours. "You do want me to fuck you, don't you Ryan?"

Ryan took a moment to realise that Brendon was asking him for permission. He pushed his ass back against Brendon's hips, moaning as he felt just how hard Brendon was. "Yes," was all Ryan could manage in response. His breath hitched when Brendon's fingers brushed over his nipples before trailing down to his hips.

"Yes _what_ , Ry? You have to ask nicely." Brendon's voice had dropped to barely a whisper, making Ryan shiver. Brendon couldn't quite believe he was doing this, couldn't believe Ryan was letting him. 

" _Please_ , Bren. I _need_ you. Yes _please_." Ryan found himself begging again. There was just something about Brendon today, the way he was half asking, half telling him. Ryan just couldn't help himself right now. 

A wicked smile appeared on Brendon's lips. That was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. "I thought you might say that." Brendon took his time lining up to Ryan before slowly pushing in, watching Ryan intently. He moaned as he felt Ryan's warmth envelop him, so tight despite the work of Brendon's fingers. He gave Ryan a moment to adjust before pushing all the way in, leaning forward and burying a moan in Ryan's shoulder as he did so.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. That pretty much summed up Ryan's thought the moment he felt Brendon's cock fill him. He pushed back against Brendon, eager for more. Ryan couldn't take any more waiting. 

Brendon took a second to enjoy the desperate look on Ryan's face. He tightened his grip on Ryan's hips before setting a slow, deliberate pace, losing himself to the feeling of Ryan's heat. "Fuck Ry, so tight, so good."

It was Ryan's turn to smile, releasing the sink from his grip and placing a hand on Brendon's hip, digging his fingernails into the skin and pulling Brendon towards him hard, moaning at the sensation. "Harder Bren. Want you...fuckkk..." 

When Brendon heard Ryan's request, he bent his knees ever so slightly as he withdrew before pushing back into Ryan hard, hoping to hit that spot that would make Ryan moan. And he did. Brendon could tell by the way Ryan's word dropped off into a guttural moan and the way he threw his head back. He was beautiful like that. Even more so because it was Brendon making him look and sound like that, not Gerard. The thought made Brendon want to see Ryan come undone for him. He was certain he wouldn't last long with Ryan moaning like that, not after all the teasing. With that in mind, Brendon picked up his pace, making sure he kept hitting _that_ spot, his right hand snaking around Ryan and wrapping around Ryan's cock.

Ryan was past all rational thought by the time he felt Brendon's hand on his cock. His breathing was starting to become laboured, a short moan rising from his throat with each of Brendon's thrusts. Ryan could feel a deep heat coiling in his stomach, tightening as Brendon started stroking his cock in time with each roll of his hips.

Brendon could feel Ryan shifting and tensing against his touch. He could tell Ryan was close by the look on his face, the way he gasped every time Brendon hit his prostate. Brendon was relentless, running his thumb over the head of Ryan's cock, smearing precum along his length. Brendon could feel his orgasm starting to build. "C'mon Ry, come for me. I want to hear my name on your lips."

He had no idea what it was that Brendon was doing to him, but the combination of Brendon's demand and the way he hit that spot at the same time as he squeezed his cock sent him over the edge. "Brennnnnn..." was all Ryan could manage as he collapsed against the sink in a muddle of half uttered curses and moans. 

"Holyfuckingshit, Ry!" The feeling of Ryan writhing under him and the sound of his name falling from his tongue was all it took for Brendon to come undone. He came hard in Ryan, his thrusts stuttering as he rode out his high. He came to rest against Ryan's back, a film of sweat between their bodies. 

What was probably only a few minutes passing, felt like hours to Ryan as he leant against the sink with Brendon pressed up against him. He felt good. Like a weight had been lifted and he could breathe again. He shifted against Brendon. "Wow. Like _wow_. You're wow, Bren."

Brendon grinned and kissed the skin between Ryan's shoulder blades before pulling out and removing the condom. He tied it off and dropped it in the trash, grabbing a wash cloth from the counter and running it under the tap. "You're not too bad yourself, Ry." Brendon placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder and turned him round. He cleaned them both up before pulling on his clothes back on and tidying up his hair.

Ryan was feeling pretty damn happy right now, and he was quite content to let Brendon wipe him clean. He realised he should probably get dressed, since Brendon was preening himself in the mirror, fully clothed already. By the time Ryan had pulled his jeans back on, Brendon was leaning in the doorway. 

He stood watching Ryan fumble around with his clothes, picking them up from around the bathroom. "Listen, Ry. Can you manage with the rest of your project on your own?" He didn't really want to go, but Brendon had just dropped by on his way elsewhere, he hadn't meant to get so distracted. Not that it was a bad kind of distracted, definitely a very good distraction, but he really should get going and he knew it. The fact that Brendon knew once Ryan had time to fully digest what just happened he was going to suffer for it later had absolutely nothing to do with Brendon wanting out of there either. 

Pulling on his top, Ryan turned to face Brendon as he spoke. He was surprised Brendon was wanting to leave, but he figured he had things to do and places to be. Typical Brendon, really. "Yeah, sure. That has to have been the hard part, right?" Ryan giggled as he stepped up to Brendon and kissed his cheek. "But I'll see you later, right?"

"Definitely. You have fun, Ryan," Brendon turned to leave, " oh, and remind me to thank Frank, yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder and winked at a stunned Ryan, leaving him to finish up.

Ryan watched Brendon leave, sighing with contentment as he set about reading the instructions, determined to get Gerard's present perfect. He really couldn't wait to put it to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this one was RyGate (highly appropriate give the circumstances!)
> 
> The film is real. For those of you crazy enough to want to watch it, it's called Robot Monster. Happy viewing!


End file.
